


Coming to Terms

by stellasilvae



Series: Biology, Bonds, and Babies [2]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2014-09-25
Packaged: 2018-02-18 16:41:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2355344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellasilvae/pseuds/stellasilvae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The morning after. Spencer learns a little about what it means to be Derek's Omega.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming to Terms

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for all the kind kudos on the first work. I hadn't really planned this to be a series, and I am not sure how many I'll be posting, but I do have a few ideas in my little brain. Also, I am giving Spencer's point of view a spin. Hope you enjoy!

He had always known that this was likely what his life was going to entail. Spencer prided himself on his intelligence and his realism. A boy born without a knot - he would have to be either a Beta or an Omega, and a Beta after his family producing generations of the other two genders was highly unlikely. He had also read that some scholarly monks had been keeping tallies in their provinces of children born to female Alphas and not a one of them in the years they had been recording had produced a beta child.

It likely had to do with the way children are made in the womb, the make-up that decided primary and secondary gender. As he read others' theories and hypothesis, he kept feeling that there was something missing that would clear the whole matter up. And he held no faith with the simple phrase: "God wills it so." Even should God will it so, there must be some mechanic -

But his thoughts are speeding ahead again. He had known from the time that he was very small that he was likely an Omega. His first heat had not surprised him in that way at least, although the effects were certainly shocking. He had a long time to accustom himself to the life an omega Lord of which mating and breeding as many young as possible was always a part.

None of that had been unexpected.

His Alpha had been.

Whatever else he may be, Spencer was not thick or slow-witted. He had fully prepared himself for what would be a brutal claiming, with the hope that in the weeks following he would be able to manipulate the knot-head to do as he wished, to allow him to continue to support the estate that his mother was no longer able to manage. In the three months since his first heat, he had not met his intended once. That was no so unusual for a mature, unbonded Omega. They were kept to Beta and Omega crowds for a reason. The possibility for forced bondings and inappropriate behavior not the least of them. But then, Duke Morgan - Derek, he reminded himself - had been something completely different.

The heat had driven him, of course, but not once did Spencer see anything less than respect in his face or through his actions. Of course, there had been much more consideration and intelligence than he had expected as well. The man had handled their king deftly in their exit, and even the response of Derek's friends in not holding to the harassing traditions had been telling. Spencer felt sure enough that he would receive no harsh treatment from his Alpha, but it also meant there would be real negotiation that Spencer was not sure he would win.

Spencer leaned out the narrow window, watching the sun rise and tried to decide whether the trade off would be worth it. The undershirt he had scooped off the floor was obviously not his, sliding off his shoulder and drooping over his hips. It had been made for a frame wider and more robust than his, even if Spencer had not been able to tell by the traces of iron and rosemary that seemed to make up his mate's scent. It was pleasant, strong and reassuring, and Spencer was sure that his own body chemistry, responding to the bond, was reinforcing that. Once he had believed that recognizing the irrational forces that influenced him would help him to manage them. Heat had squashed that notion.

Still. . .

"There is much on your mind considering our recent activities," his mate's deep voice noted wryly.

"I am newly mated. There is much to think about," Spencer rejoined, turning to face the other. He leaned against the wall and studied Derek. He was attractive even outside of heat, a pleasantly formed face that implied health and strong - Spencer did not like to use the word as it was often used to refer to him, but it was the only one that came to mind, even with his extensive vocabulary - stock. His hair was cropped short, uncommon but not unheard of particularly for men whose families hailed originally from across the strait which his darker toned skin implied. His shoulders were broad, the muscles well-defined in his chest and arms. Narrow hips and waist. All very much fit the Alpha standard of beauty. And, waking under Spencer's scrutiny, the ever impressive Alpha cock.

Spencer had never really understood what all the fervor had been about. After all, he had one, too; even if Omegas were on average half the size of Alphas and without the coveted knot. And Spencer was, as far as he could tell, average. Looking at the duke now, Spencer was starting to comprehend. Even half-hard, it was impossible to believe that _that_ had been inside of him. Spencer was familiar with anatomy, had even gotten his hand on several texts of scientists who had studied dead bodies. That was something that the wider society generally was disturbed by and that the church counted as sacrilegious. But the point was that he knew how his body was formed - how the vaginal passage was known to swell during heat, completely blocking the rest of the rectum and only allowing for entry into the passage. The tip of an Alpha penis would ideally just touch the cervix and the nerve bundle there would stimulate orgasm in the Omega, theoretically drawing the semen into the uterus which would likely produce a child.

Damn it all to hell. Looking at it academically was not preventing arousal, and he was sore, being unused to acrobatic sex for three days.

Derek smirked. "I can request that we be brought a tray if you do not want to face the main hall."

He couldn't stop himself from making a face. He didn't particularly want to face the crowd, but neither was he sure that he wanted to couple with his mate outside of heat just yet.

The smirk faded, and a serious look replaced it. "We're going to do this now? That's fine; I'll have that tray brought up." Nude, the Alpha rose and, in all his glory, strode to the door and popped his head outside. Spencer couldn't see who he was talking to or every word that he said, but clearly he was requesting their breakfast. Uncomfortable, Spencer rocked on his heels a little, warily watching as Duke Morgan turned his attention back to him.

"Our apartments here consist of this chamber and several others. We have a sitting room and a smaller bedroom beyond that. We share a washroom with the smaller bedroom. They are not overlarge, but I understand the unbonded Omegas share a set of apartments, so there will be a little more privacy here than you are accustomed to at court. Of course, the manor at my estate has much more space. I would like to return there soon, and perhaps after a short time, you would like to visit your family's estates. I understand you haven't been there in some time," Derek informed him briskly, wasting no time.

Spencer floundered. Whatever he had been expecting, it wasn't that.

The other man's face softened. "Why don't you sit down, pretty boy?"

"Why do you call me that?"

"If I tell you, will you sit down and eat a little when it gets here?"

"Why do you care if I eat?"

"Are you going to answer every question with a question?"

"Maybe."

A knock and Derek was taking a tray from a servant and setting it on a small round table, uncovering the dishes. He sat down and gestured at the opposite chair and sighed when Spencer didn't move. "I want you to eat, because when my mother sees how skinny you are she is going to give me a hard time for starving you. Also, because I do give a damn about you. I call you pretty boy, because you are pretty and you are a boy. It is not complicated."

He sat down, but didn't touch the meal. "Omegas are considered adults after their first heat. Society judges adulthood through a variety of rites of passages, different in many cultures from journeys and completing specific tasks to bodily functions. Our culture considers the ability to procreate a necessary rite of passage." Spencer bit his tongue, but Derek chuckled.

"Alright, alright. If it bothers you, I'll stop," Derek acquiesced.

Spencer started. "No. No, it's fine." He poked at the sausage on his plate.

"I know this is must be hard. That's why we are going to talk about this." Derek leaned back in his chair, and Spencer did his best not to fidget. "I don't expect you to be silent or even submissive unless you choose to be. I am not going to hurt or force you, Spencer, but I will not leave you to suffer your heats alone. I don't expect you to sit with a cluster of Omegas and gossip. You are free to continue to run your family's estate from afar as much as possible and with a brain like yours, I will welcome your input on my own lands. We'll need to breed; you know that, but it isn't my intention to keep you that way. I'd like to delay that for a few years, until you're a little older." He paused. "Pretty boy, look at me." Spencer jerked his head up, meeting the warm, dark eyes. "I know you didn't choose this, but I will take care of you."

There was a lump in his throat, and he struggled to swallow around it. "I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything. You deserve to be treated with respect, and if word got back to my mother that I did anything less, she would have my hide."

"You're afraid of your Omega mother?" Spencer knew his tone was skeptical.

"Damn right, but she'll be sweet to you," Derek assured him. "You'll meet her when we head to the estate."

"When?"

"His majesty will require our presence for a little while, but then, I thought we both might like a break from court."

"And your mother will have your hide if she doesn't meet me soon?"

"You've got it, pretty boy. Now, eat up. Court is going to expect to see us sometime today."

The omega ate, his mind whirling. The terms were unlike anything Spencer had ever heard of. He wasn't give much of a choice, but if he had, Spencer was beginning to think he might have chosen Derek out of all the other Alphas at court. And that was reassuring at very least.


End file.
